<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we found out that the two things we put together had a bad tendency to explode by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469642">we found out that the two things we put together had a bad tendency to explode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Experimentation, Knifeplay, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Other, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphaella has some experiments she'd like to run with Lyf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we found out that the two things we put together had a bad tendency to explode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/gifts">screechfox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to write you a little treat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is necessary?”</p><p>“Of course, dear Inspector. I am a scientist.”</p><p>Lyf frowned at that. “But not a doctor?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Raphaella shook her head. </p><p>Lyf tested the bonds a bit, but they’d been strapped firmly to the padded chair. At least it was comfortable. </p><p>“Now I’m very interested in your eyes. You see colors differently than we do.” Raphaella brandished a strange series of tools. “So I’m going to flash some lights at you and see how you react! But I’m taking notes, so it’s science!”</p><p>Lyf nodded as best the collar strapping them to the chair allowed. Sure, why not? That made about as much sense as anything did these days. </p><p>“What color do you see?” Raphaella asked. </p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“And this?”</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“What about now?” </p><p>“Octarine.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Octarine? The eighth color on the spectrum?” Lyf frowned. “You haven’t heard of octarine?”</p><p>“Fascinating!” Raphaella scribbled notes on a pad of paper. “And what about this?”</p><p>Lyf hissed in pain as something bright flashed before their eyes. </p><p>“Oh my!” Raphaella gasped somewhere distantly. “That’s so interesting!”</p><p>Lyf caught a glimpse of themselves reflected on a wall panel and shuddered. Whatever color that had been, had activated their more eldritch side. Concentrating, they started to shift back. </p><p>“Is this painful?” Raphaella asked, prodding one of the tendrils with a scalpel. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And this?”</p><p>“Yes!” Lyf hissed.  </p><p>“What about this?” Raphaella wrapped her lips around the end of one of the tendrils. </p><p>Lyf gasped and shivered. “That’s … oh … that’s … quite nice.”</p><p>“Why don’t you keep these out for a while?” Raphaella suggested, massaging the tendril with her fingers. “There’s so many more experiments I want to run with them out to play.” </p><p>Lyf felt like this was definitely beyond what they’d agreed to before. But Raphaella’s strokes felt so good. Surely just one more experiment would be fine?</p><p>Ten experiments later they collapsed in a sweaty tangled heap with Raphaella, who was still determinedly scribbling notes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>